R13 Conference Grant for 2018 ASNR Annual Meeting Winstein, C Summary (Abstract) The 2018 American Society of Neurorehabilitation (ASNR) conference is planned for November 1-2 in San Diego CA, as a pre-meeting unofficial satellite of the Society for Neuroscience annual meeting (SfN). The mission of the ASNR is to promote the medical and social wellbeing of persons with disabling neurological disorders, to advance training and research in the basic and clinical sciences that can lead to functional recovery of neurologically impaired persons, and to disseminate the knowledge of this research among professionals and the general public. Our annual meeting provides interactions among neurorehabilitation clinicians, basic scientists, industry representatives, foundations and funders in a dynamic environment of presentations and lively discussions. The ASNR has the advantage of attracting a broad audience of research-oriented clinician-scientists representing a diverse group of professionals (e.g., MD, PT, OT), many with dual academic and professional degrees (e.g., MD, PhD), as well as neuroscientists deeply interested in translational work. Based on the four previous years, we expect between 200 and 300 attendees, both professionals and trainees from the disciplines described above. In 2017 we added a half-day pre- conference (on the topic of Neurorehabilitation Device Development) to the proven and successful two-day conference program format. The two-and-a-half day format will serve as the model for the proposed 2018 conference program. This single-track format featured five Symposia, two Poster and Exhibit sessions (1/day), 1.5 hr awards ceremony including two special lectures and the now high- profile closing session, Controversies in Neurorehabilitation. This R13 application requests $10,000 to support travel awards for up to four diversity fellowships, publication costs for the conference brochure, name tags etc., support to defray registration fees for attendees and speakers, travel for special attendees and outside speakers, up to three poster awards for student and postdoctoral/fellow investigators and approximately 10% of the total audio-visual cost for the symposia.